People Always Leave but Sometimes They Come Back
by Saloua24
Summary: Notre petite bande de Tree Hill a grandi depuis le lycée. Lucas et Peyton ont tous deux refait leurs vies, loin l'un de l'autre; tout en restant en très bon terme. Cependant, un événement heureux les ramenant à Tree Hill pourrait s'avérer dangereux.. En effet, ne serait-il pas possible que leur ancien amour renaisse ? Ceci est ma version de la saison 5. Principalement du Leyton.
1. It feels like home

Peyton avait reçu la lettre il y a deux jours. Depuis, elle ne tenait plus en place. Elle avait toujours imaginé revenir à Tree Hill quand elle serait maman, pour élever ses enfants dans un environnement calme et paisible. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé remettre un pied dans cette ville pour une quelconque autre raison. Mais là, elle n'avait pas le choix. Sa meilleure amie se mariait. Elle et Brooke avaient prévu depuis l'âge 5 ans leurs mariages respectifs, et dans tous les cas, Peyton était la demoiselle d'honneur de Brooke. Ainsi, après avoir reçu la lettre de son amie de longue date, elle avait décidé de revenir à Tree Hill. Bien évidemment, elle n'y allait pas seule. Jake venait avec elle. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé depuis 6 ans, il était impensable pour elle de faire ce voyage sans lui. Leur histoire d'amour avait été composée de hauts et de bas, mais elle était sincère, et indestructible.

Ainsi, un avion et un taxi plus tard, elle et Jake se trouvaient sur le perron de la porte de Brooke. Bien sur, elle avait fait une petite surprise à son amie, prétendant ne venir que la semaine prochaine, et ne l'avait prévenu de son arrivée qu'une heure auparavant. Elle voulait la surprendre, et lui faire plaisir. Elle était un peu angoissée, puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux ans. Elle avait été occupée par son label à succès, et son amie avait été prise par sa boutique de vêtements. Peyton craignait donc que le temps n'ait eu raison de leur complicité. Le nœud à la gorge, elle appuya donc sur la sonnette, sa main serrée dans celle de Jake pour se donner du courage. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, et à sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas Brooke mais …

**Nate !** _S'exclama Peyton en souriant._

Immédiatement, elle se précipita dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas vu Nathan depuis deux ans non plus, depuis ce triste jour qui les avait tous fait revenir. Elle n'avait pas été là pour lui, et elle le savait, mais elle comptait sur ce séjour pour se faire pardonner. A son plus grand bonheur, il répondit à son embrassade avec le sourire, et se précipita par la suite dans les bras de Jake.

**Tu m'as manqué Blondie !** _Dit-il en les faisant entrer._

**Et moi donc ! Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce-que tu as fais de ma meilleure amie ?**

Peyton scruta le salon de fond en comble, en vain.

**Derrière toi, P. Sawyer !**_ Dit une voix que Peyton connaissait bien._

La blondinette se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres. Brooke était là, dans la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main. Malgré les deux années passées, elle n'avait pas changé : toujours aussi belle et pétillante. Sans réfléchir, Peyton se jeta sur elle pour l'enlacer comme jamais. A la seconde où elle sentit les bras de Brooke autour d'elle, elle sut que leur relation n'avait pas du tout changé. C'était comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées.

**Et moi alors?**_ Dit Jake sur le ton de l'humour._

Brooke lâcha un rire, puis vint l'enlacer aussitôt. Peyton sourit à cette vue. Elle avait appréhendé ce moment aussi : depuis qu'elle s'était remise avec Jake, Brooke ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois. Elle avait peur qu'elle ne l'approuve pas. Brooke avait une tendance à surprotéger Peyton quand il s'agissait de ses relations amoureuses. A juste titre, quand on savait comment avait finie sa précédente relation. Finalement, elle regarda Nathan en souriant. Elle le trouvait changé. Plus heureux, plus serein. Elle se sentait confiante et rassurée : elle savait qu'il ferait un excellent mari pour Brooke. En vérité, elle n'en avait jamais douté. Nathan Scott était un homme bien.

**Bon, beh il ne manque plus que les deux tourtereaux, ****_dit Brooke tout en servant des cafés. _****J'ai tellement hâte qu'ils arrivent, qu'on soit tous ensemble !**

Peyton sourit tout en se blottissant contre Jake. Oui, il ne manquait plus que Lucas et Lindsey, et la bande serait au complet. Elle avait appréhendé ce voyage, et finalement, elle avait hâte que la grande réunion ait lieu. Tout allait pour le meilleur des mondes et la vie pourrait reprendre son cours. Tous ses amis étaient heureux et amoureux, et elle aussi. La vie était belle.


	2. I wish we could just go back in Time

Lucas regarda à travers la vitre et sourit. Revoir ces paysages lui faisait un bien fou. 6 mois qu'il n'avait pas mis un pied à Tree Hill. Son dernier séjour n'avait duré que 48 heures, et à la fin, comme à chaque fois, il avait l'impression de laisser une partie de son cœur ici en partant. Sa vie aujourd'hui lui plaisait, mais il savait, comme le lui avait dit un jour sa mère, que jamais aucune ville ne pourrait remplacer Tree Hill. C'était sa maison, ses racines. En souriant, il se tourna vers la conductrice de la voiture. Par chance, il n'avait pas à affronter le manque de chez soi tout seul. Lindsey, qui venait de Chicago, connaissait elle aussi cette sensation. Tous deux s'étaient établis à New York un an auparavant, et ils vivaient depuis un bonheur sans nom. En plus de partager un appartement et une vie commune, ils avaient tous les deux un amour prononcé pour la littérature, les mots et leur usage. En vérité, Lucas savait qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Affectueusement, il posa une main sur sa cuisse.

_Je suis angoissée,_ dit-elle tout en regardant la route.

_Pourquoi ? Tout va bien se passer, tu verras, il va t'adorer.._

_Je ne parle pas de Nathan..._

Lucas esquissa un petit sourire. Depuis qu'ils avaient reçu l'invitation au mariage deux semaines auparavant, Lindsey était terrifiée. Cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais elle n'avait jamais rencontré le frère de Lucas. Elle connaissait seulement Karen sa mère, et sa petite sœur Lily. Étrangement, pour autant, elle semblait plus angoissée à l'idée de rencontrer Brooke et Peyton. Comme elle avait lu le livre de Lucas, elle savait qu'il avait vécu avec chacune une histoire d'amour passionnelle et intense. Mais, comme elle partageait la vie de Lucas, elle savait aussi que ces deux histoires étaient terminées. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas la rassurer.

_Lindsey, ne t'inquiètes pas. Brooke et Peyton sont restées mes très bonnes amies. Tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire. N'oublie pas qu'on vient à Tree Hill pour célébrer le mariage de Brooke. Et Peyton est en couple avec Jake, un ami du lycée. Ils sont très heureux._

_Mais.._

_Et puis, tu oublies un élément important. C'est de toi dont je suis amoureux._

La jeune femme le regarda un instant, et sembla se détendre. Lucas lui sourit. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle à la seconde où il l'avait rencontré, et par chance, ce fut réciproque. Depuis, il remerciait chaque jour le ciel pour l'avoir mise sur son chemin. Il la regarda un instant, puis tourna la tête vers la route. C'était là, la maison à droite. Lindsey, pour avoir vu des photos, reconnut l'endroit et se gara devant. Elle regarda Lucas quelques secondes.

_Et si elles ne m'apprécient pas ? C'est très important d'avoir l'approbation des amies de ton mec..._

_Elles vont t'adorer. Sauf si on est en retard.. Alors sortons de cette voiture et allons à leur rencontre._

Lindsey échappa un petit rire, et retira sa ceinture. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous deux étaient sur le pallier de la porte. Lucas serra sa main, lui offrit un sourire réconfortant et appuya sur la sonnette. Il avait vraiment hâte de revoir son frère, ses amies, mais surtout Jamie. A défaut d'être père, il était oncle et il prenait son rôle très à cœur. Ainsi, qu'elle ne fut pas son agréable surprise quand au lieu de voir Brooke, il aperçut une petite tête blonde (qui semblait sortir de sa sieste), ouvrir la porte.

_Oncle Lucas !_

Lucas s'agenouilla pour lui faire un énorme câlin. 6 mois qu'il n'avait pas vu son neveu, et il savait que le petit garçon le réclamait souvent. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et pénétra dans la pièce, suivie de Lindsey qui le suivait l'air timide. Il entra dans le salon et découvrit son frère, Peyton, Brooke et Jake qui discutaient autour d'un café. Ils n'avaient sûrement pas fait attention à la sonnette, et à Jamie qui était allé ouvrir la porte.

_Vous auriez pu m'attendre quand même ! _Dit-il d'un ton rieur.

Nathan releva la tête et afficha un grand sourire quand il reconnut Lucas. Sans hésiter un instant, il contourna le comptoir du côté cuisine pour venir l'enlacer. L'embrassade dura quelques seconde et finalement ils rompirent le contact. Vinrent ensuite Peyton, Jake et Brooke qui l'enlacèrent à son tour. Lindsey observait la scène, et n'osait pas intervenir. Comme pour l'inciter à se présenter, Lucas l'attrapa par la taille.

_Je vous présente..._

_Lindsey j'imagine, _dit Brooke d'un air enjoué. _On était tellement impatientes de te rencontrer !_

_Tu es encore plus belle que sur les photos, _rajouta Peyton en posant une main sur son épaule.

Lindsey regarda Peyton d'un air surpris. Elle avait toujours craint la jeune femme, non seulement à cause de son histoire avec Lucas, mais aussi parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait été son premier grand amour. Étrangement, la blonde la regardait avec un sourire honnête et semblait réellement contente de la rencontrer.

_Merci, c'est gentil .._

_Tu es donc celle qui supporte ce crétin, _rajouta Peyton sur le ton de l'humour. _Bonne chance, Brooke et moi on a essayé on a toutes les deux capitulé !_

_Hééé ! _Dit Lucas en lui faisant une tape sur l'épaule.

Lindsey observait la scène. D'un œil extérieur, elle constata que Lucas semblait dire la vérité : Peyton, Brooke et Lucas se comportaient comme de vieux amis.

_Je vous avoue que je suis un peu nerveuse,_ dit-elle en observant les deux jeunes femmes. _J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous que.._

_Il ne faut pas, _dit Brooke en lui prenant la main. _Tu sais, on est tous de bon vieux amis, on fait tous parti de la même famille._

_Toi y compris, _rajouta Peyton en souriant. _Je ne t'ai pas présenté Jake je crois ?_

Soulagée par les paroles de Brooke et Peyton, elle serra affectueusement la main de Jake.

_Bon, c'est quand qu'on mange, j'ai faim ?_ Dit une petite voix jusque là restée silencieuse.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Jamie. Brooke rit et l'attrapa par le bras.

_Oui mon grand, on va remédier à ça !_

Tous commencèrent donc à se diriger vers la cuisine, Lucas en tête. Il mourait de faim. Lindsey regarda le groupe traverser le salon en riant. Face à cette bande soudée, elle se sentait forcément un peu à part. Prise dans ses pensées, elle fut interrompue par une main lui agrippant le bras. Peyton lui faisait un grand sourire.

_Tu viens ? Si tu veux réussir à manger, il faut arriver avant les deux frères, sinon il n'y aura plus rien !_

Lindsey rit et suivit volontiers la blondinette, qui commençait déjà à lui poser des questions sur sa vie et sur sa rencontre avec Lucas. La jeune femme commençait à comprendre pourquoi Lucas aimait tant les gens de Tree Hill.

Le repas se passait dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur. Peyton retrouvait avec plaisir le côté spontané de Brooke, les blagues moyennement drôles de Lucas et les mines boudeuses de Nathan. Avec Jake à ses côtés, les retrouvailles lui donnaient l'impression que tout était comme avant. Elle se sentait bien. Lindsey semblait adorable, et elle avait réellement hâte de faire plus ample sa connaissance. Voir Lucas heureux la rendait heureuse aussi. Leur rupture avait été pour tous les deux difficile, mais après ce soir, Peyton était soulagée de constater qu'ils avaient réussi tous les deux à tourner la page, afin de devenir les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils se taquinaient, riaient ensemble. Comme avant. Sur cette pensée, elle se leva discrètement de table afin d'aller fumer une cigarette sur la terrasse. Jake n'approuvait pas cela, et Brooke encore moins, mais après les quelques heures d'avion, elle sentait que cela pourrait la détendre. Elle se rendit ainsi dehors, et alors qu'elle cherchait un briquet dans ses poches, elle vit une main lui en tendre un.

_Tu n'as toujours pas arrêté à ce que je vois? _lui dit Lucas en sortant lui même un paquet.

_Je te retourne la question._

Ils se regardèrent un court moment puis rirent. Peyton s'appuya contre la rambarde et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Lindsey était en train de jouer avec Jamie. Elle sourit à cette vue.

_Lindsey est vraiment adorable. Tu as bien fait ton choix._

_Oh, beh, tu sais ce qu'on dit. L'amour tu choisis pas, ça te tombe dessus._

Peyton observa Jake, qui discutait avec Nathan, et approuva d'un signe de tête.

_Alors, New York, c'est comment ?_

_C'est génial.. bien sur ce n'est pas Tree Hill, et ça me manque tous les jours, mais franchement j'adore y vivre. Et toi Savannah ?_

_Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse.. Mon label fonctionne bien, je suis avec l'homme que j'aime et Jenny est juste adorable._

Peyton eut un pincement au cœur à l'entente de ses propres mots. Au fil des années, Jenny et elle avaient presque construit une relation mère/fille. Presque. Nicki était toujours dans le décor, et pendant que Jake et elle prenaient des vacances à Tree Hill, elle s'occupait de Jenny à Savannah. Jake et Nicki avaient réussi à devenir amis, principalement pour Jenny. Peyton n'avait pas le droit d'être jalouse, elle le savait, mais elle savait aussi qu'ils seraient toujours liés. Ils avaient un enfant ensemble. Pour cette même raison, Jake et elle essayaient d'en avoir un depuis quelques mois, mais pour l'instant toutes leurs tentatives avaient été un échec.

_Ça fait plaisir de te voir heureuse, _dit Lucas, la sortant de ses songes.

_Toi aussi Lucas. _

Tout en inspirant sur sa cigarette, elle adressa un sourire sincère à son ami. Avant de revenir ici, elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il lui avait manqué. Bien sur, ces deux dernières années, ils avaient gardé contact, s'étaient écrits et appelés. Mais rien n'était comparable à de réelles retrouvailles.

_Dis moi … ça ne te fait pas remonter des souvenirs d'être ici, tous ensemble ? De vieux souvenirs.. ?_

Peyton regarda Lucas et hocha de la tête. Oui, elle se sentait chez elle ici, et elle était contente d'être là. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au passé. Il manquait indéniablement quelque chose à ces retrouvailles. Haley.

_Oui, Lucas... elle me manque terriblement. Et à Jamie aussi.._

_Non, je parlais pas de Haley.._

Peyton tourna la tête vers Lucas, l'air intrigué. De quoi pouvait-il donc parler alors ?

_Bien sur, elle me manque affreusement... mais, je pensais plutôt à ces journées qu'on passait tous les deux dans ta chambre, à parler musique ou à... être ensemble tout simplement._

Lucas regarda Peyton dans les yeux. Il savait qu'elle aussi devait ressentir ça, ce manque. La nostalgie de l'adolescence, et des moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Des beaux jours où ils étaient encore heureux ensemble. La blondinette le regarda, sans dire un mot. Finalement, elle écrasa sa cigarette.

_C'est le passé, Lucas, et c'était il y a très longtemps._

Affectueusement, elle lui fit une tape sur l'épaule, et rentra à l'intérieur afin de rejoindre les autres laissant Lucas seul dans ses pensées.


	3. Bed of lies

Leur histoire avait été passionnelle. Belle, passionnelle, tourmentée, compliquée, simple à la fois. En vrai, cela avait été une évidence pour tous les deux à l'époque. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de leur adolescence ensemble, à éponger mutuellement leurs peines et à rêver à de meilleures choses. Puis, un jour, il avait eu le déclic. Ou elle. Ou les deux en même temps, on ne sait pas trop. Finalement, ils avaient décidé de continuer le chemin ensemble, main dans la main, en couple. Leur histoire avait été passionnelle. Peyton en était bien consciente. Elle avait passé avec Lucas 2 belles années de partage, d'amour commun, de respect. Idylliques. Aujourd'hui, elle était fière de ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Certes, leur histoire avait pris fin, leur amour avait fané, mais elle était fière de pouvoir compter Lucas parmi ses plus proches amis. Elle était fière du chemin accompli. Elle était une jeune femme de 26 ans, passionnée par son travail, qu'elle accomplissait avec ferveur, et vivait avec un homme qu'elle aimait passionnément. Lucas de même vivait à New York une belle histoire avec Lindsay, et c'était pour le meilleur des mondes. Leur histoire n'était pas faite pour durer, aussi belle fût-elle.

C'est sur cette pensée que Peyton pénétra dans la maison de Nathan et Brooke, cette maison qui abriterait bientôt un couple marié, cette maison où jadis elle se mettait du vernis et regardait des films avec sa meilleure amie. Elle poussa ainsi la porte, sans frapper, pour trouver Brooke, Nathan, Lucas et Lindsay, tous arpentant le salon l'air inquiet. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter. En effet, elle n'avait reçu pour consigne qu'un sms de Lucas lui intimant de venir chez Brooke le plus vite possible pour une urgence qui « nécessitait » son aide absolue. Etrange, un samedi à 8h … mais elle avait laissé un mot à Jake qui dormait et était venue.

**-Vous avez tous une mine d'enterrement… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**-C'est Jamie, ****_dit Nathan_****. Il ne veut pas venir manger… il… il veut que sa mère lui fasse le petit-déjeuner. **

**-Il a refusé les pancakes que je lui ai faits, ****_rajouta Brooke les larmes aux yeux. _****Il ne veut parler à personne…**

Peyton baissa les yeux. Elle comprenait mieux. Le petit Jamie souffrait d'un mal qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Le manque de sa mère.

**-J… je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait que toi qui pouvais l'aider, ****_dit Lucas en adressant un sourire triste._**

**\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. **

Le cœur serré, elle franchit le couloir qui la séparait de la chambre de Jamie. Le petit garçon était assis dans un coin de sa chambre, et serrait contre lui un cadre photo. Haley et lui, quand il était bébé. Peyton connaissait bien cette photo. C'était elle qui l'avait prise. Lentement, elle s'aventura dans la pièce, à tâtons.

**-Je peux rentrer, mon grand ?**

Il ne répondit pas, ce que Peyton prit pour une autorisation. Délicatement, elle s'assit par terre, à ses côtés, et regarda le garçon. Sur bien des traits, il ressemblait à son oncle. Mais il avait aussi le sourire de sa mère et les yeux de son père.

**-Hm… c'est une très belle photo que tu as là.**

**\- C'est ma maman.**

**\- Je sais, je suis celle qui a pris la photo.**

**-Tu.. tu connaissais ma maman ?**

**-Oui… tu es sûrement trop jeune pour t'en souvenir, mais j'étais à Tree Hill quand tu étais tout petit.**

Le garçon baissa les yeux, silencieusement. Peyton se rapprocha un peu de lui et lui adressa un sourire, réfléchissant à un meilleur moyen d'aborder la question avec l'enfant.

**-Tu sais… ma maman aussi elle est au ciel. **

**-C'est vrai ? **

**-Oui… et c'est nul. Souvent, j'aimerais qu'elle vienne me faire mon petit-déjeuner et me faire plein de câlins. Mais… ce n'est pas possible. Alors, dans ce genre de situation, je ferme les yeux et je m'imagine qu'elle est là, à mes côtés. Quand je me concentre longtemps, je peux même entendre le son de sa voix. Tu as déjà essayé ?**

Jamie observa Peyton et fit non de la tête. Cette vue serrait le cœur de Peyton. Elle se revoyait enfant, pleurer en vain pour sa mère. La vie était injuste.

**\- Je sais que c'est nul quand on a plus de maman. On aimerait qu'elle soit là avec nous quand on en a besoin… mais quand je suis triste, je me dis qu'elle me regarde de là-haut et qu'elle n'est pas contente de me voir triste. Et je sais que ta maman pense la même chose. **

Jamie resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de serrer le cadre photo plus fort contre lui.

**-Mais moi, je ne veux pas d'une nouvelle maman. Et papa il va épouser Brooke, et elle deviendra ma nouvelle maman… je l'aime bien mais je ne veux pas que…**

**-Et, mon grand..**

Peyton se saisit doucement du menton de Jamie et le força à la regarder. Les yeux embués, elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

**-Tu sais, Brooke ne veut pas remplacer ta maman. C'est juste qu'elle aime ton papa. Et tu sais, ton papa, quand ta maman est partie au ciel, il était tout triste. Et grâce à Brooke, il est moins triste… mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'aime plus ta maman ou qu'il ne pense plus à elle. **

**-Mais…**

**-Ta maman est au ciel, mais elle reste à jamais dans ton cœur et dans ta tête. Brooke ne t'enlèvera jamais ça. **

Elle posa doucement sa main sur le cœur de l'enfant. A ce contact, le petit garçon sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne.

**-Et tu sais, nous on veut juste te voir heureux. Ton papa, Brooke, ton oncle Lucas, moi… et ta maman aussi, du ciel elle veut te voir heureux. On t'aime tous très fort, et on est tous triste de te voir malheureux. **

James sans dire un mot se précipita dans ses bras afin d'avoir un câlin, et Peyton répondit à l'embrassade en souriant. Avoir cette conversation avait rappelé à Peyton ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir quand elle avait perdu sa mère et Ellie. Mais, bien évidemment, elle pensait aussi à Haley, disparue depuis 2 ans. Son cœur se serrait à la pensée de son amie disparue, qui avait laissé un mari malheureux et un orphelin.

10 minutes plus tard, Jamie consentit à venir prendre son petit-déjeuner, pour le bonheur de tous, y compris Brooke. Comme à son habitude depuis qu'elle partageait la vie de Nathan, elle se sentait coupable dès que Jamie était malheureux. Coupable de son malheur. Peyton s'approcha donc d'elle, et lui fit un câlin afin de la rassurer. Enfin, après avoir bu le café avec ses amis, elle décida qu'il était temps pour une cigarette. L'évocation de sa maman décédée et d'Haley lui avait chamboulé la tête. Comme la veille, elle s'aventura sur la terrasse, et alluma sa cigarette en silence, après s'être assise sur une chaise. Sans surprise, elle fut rejointe par Lucas quelques secondes plus tard. A croire qu'une tradition se créait.

**-Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais ça a fonctionné.**

**-Oh, tu sais, je lui ai juste dit ce qu'on pense tous. Que sa maman est fière de lui et qu'il ne faut pas qu'il soit malheureux. **

Lucas hocha la tête, tout en allumant sa cigarette. Ces deux dernières années, il n'avait pas pu être présent pour Jamie autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Le travail, sa vie à New York… Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne le regrette. Il avait perdu sa meilleure amie ce terrible jour, mais Jamie, encore tout jeune, avait perdu sa maman et il n'avait pas été l'oncle parfait.

**-Lucas, tu es un oncle formidable, n'en doutes-pas, **_dit Peyton comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées._

**-C..comment tu sais que je pensais à cela ?**

**\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Tu es encore surpris ?**_dit-elle avant d'échapper un petit rire._

En effet, ce n'était pas surprenant. Peyton avait toujours su lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et savait détecter un tracas intérieur. La réciproque s'appliquait aussi. Lucas lisait en Peyton. Ils se comprenaient vraiment. Ainsi, il échappa un rire aussi, et s'assit finalement contre la rambarde de la terrasse, face à elle.

**-Tu as préparé ton discours pour la cérémonie ?**

Peyton grimaça à l'évocation du mariage. Elle était la demoiselle d'honneur de Brooke, et Lucas était le témoin de Nathan. A ce titre, ils avaient tous deux à écrire un discours. Et Peyton n'aimait pas écrire. Elle préférait dessiner, tout le monde le savait.

**-Toujours pas… je me dis qu'au pire, j'aurais qu'à réciter des paroles d'une chanson. Je suis sure que Brooke adorera m'entendre réciter du Christina Aguilera à son mariage.**

Lucas éclata de rire.

**-Et toi ? Je suis sure que tu as déjà tout préparé, intro, développement, conclu et que tu vas émouvoir toute l'audience avec tes beaux mots et ton talent d'auteur.**

Lucas arrêta de rire immédiatement, gêné. On pourrait croire en effet qu'il maniait les mots avec aise. Mais il n'en était rien.

**-Non… j'ai un peu du mal à écrire maintenant. Je crois que c'était un talent d'adolescents, mais il est parti..**

Peyton, à l'entente de ces mots, se leva de sa chaise, choquée. Le Lucas qu'elle avait connu passait son temps à écrire. Des poèmes, des nouvelles, même des chansons. Et puis, un roman. Leur dernière année de lycée et le début de leur relation avaient été ponctués et régulés par les séances écritures de Lucas, pendant que Peyton dessinait à ses côtés. Ce roman n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été publié, au grand damne de la jeune femme. En effet, à l'époque, elle n'avait pas le droit de le lire et devait « attendre sa publication », comme il aimait tant le répéter.

**-Mais, comment c'est possible ? Et ton roman ? Tes études de littérature ?**

**-J.. j'arrive plus à écrire depuis un bon bout de temps. **

Peyton baissa les yeux. La mort d'Haley n'avait pas atteint que Jamie, bien sûr. Comme s'il comprenait à quoi elle pensait, il hocha négativement la tête.

**-Non, non, ça date d'avant qu'Haley ne... disparaisse. J.. A la fin de la première année de fac, j'ai eu un blocage. Impossible d'aligner deux mots.**

Peyton écarquilla les yeux. A la fin de sa première année… Etait-ce possible que ce syndrome de page blanche, vieux de 7 ans, date de…

**-Je pense que c'est depuis Los Angeles. **

La jeune femme cessa de respirer pendant quelques semaines. Depuis ce week-end à Los Angeles, il n'arrivait donc plus à écrire. 7 ans, c'était long. Cela faisait 7 ans qu'ils étaient séparés, et il n'arrivait plus à écrire depuis. Un sentiment de culpabilité envahit soudainement Peyton. Elle avait tué un artiste talentueux.

**-J… je suis désolée Lucas que cela ait provoqué tout cela. Tu sais bien que c'était la meilleure chose. Regarde nous maintenant, on est bien plus heureux, on arrive à avoir une meilleure relation ensemble, on peut se parler sans se crier dessus…**

**-Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. Je me suis fait à l'idée en 6 ans,**_dit-il en riant légèrement._

Peyton le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que ce petit sourire cachait une rancœur. Elle qui croyait que leur amitié pouvait repartir de plus belle. Après leur rupture, cela avait été gênant quelques semaines, puis les coups de fils avaient comporté de moins en moins de blancs. C'était Peyton et Lucas après tout. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être en couple pour se parler, l'important étant qu'ils restent dans la vie de l'un et l'autre. Après cela, Peyton croyait que la gêne était partie. Et voilà que…

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, Pey. Je pense que c'est … le changement qu'a entrainé la rupture qui a provoqué mon blocage, pas la rupture en elle-même. O..on a dû tous les deux reconstruire une vie, seul. Mais, c'était une bonne chose. On en avait besoin je pense, on a sauvé notre amitié.**

Il lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait convainquant. Peyton n'était pas persuadée qu'il disait toute la vérité. Mais, elle décida de le croire. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Et de tout de façon, même s'il y avait une part de lui qui regrettait leur histoire, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle était heureuse avec Jake et elle ne voulait pas changer la vie qu'elle s'était construite avec lui. Ainsi, sur cette pensée, elle finit sa cigarette et l'écrasa avec son talon. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à revenir à l'intérieur, Lucas se saisit de son bras.

**-Qu.. ?**

**-Il faut que tu saches une chose. Malgré tout, la première année de fac restera la meilleure période de ma vie. **

Sans rien dire de plus, il rentra à l'intérieur pour rejoindre Lindsay qui l'attendait, sous le regard de Peyton. La première année de fac… quand ils vivaient ensemble, sous le même toit. Quand Peyton était enceinte.


End file.
